UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: No soy muy biena para las reseñas pero en pocas palabras...Emily se entera que va a tener un bebe con Hotch, cuando se lo dice a Hotch el empieza a poner muchos pero y hace sentir mal a Emily... asi que Emily se va y regresa 2 años depues con su hija..
1. Chapter 1

He comenzado con una nueva historia sobre Hotch y Emily espero les guste tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero voy a hacer lo posible por subir los capítulos rápido ok…

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

CAPITULO 1

EMILY

Me había estado sintiendo mal ya desde hace varias semanas, tenia nauseas, mareos y vomito. No quería asistir al doctor pero JJ me había casi obligado a ir.

-Vamos JJ de seguro no es nada malo…tal vez me comí algo que me hizo mal…

-Emily llevas casi una semana con esos síntomas algo te pasa, quiero que vallas al doctor por favor.

-Esta bien iré al doctor

-Gracias Emily…

Salí de la Unidad y me dirigí al doctor, no me gustaban los hospitales, así que trataría de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Me senté en la sala de espera… cuando me llamaron

-Señorita Prentiss su turno…

-Gracias- me dirigí al consultorio del doctor y abrí la puerta

-Buenas tardes señorita Prentiss, tome asiento

-Buenas tardes, gracias

-Dígame ¿que es lo que le pasa?

-No es nada he tenido mareo, nauseas y vomito… pero de seguro que fue por algo que comí

-Muy bien ¿desde hace cuanto tiene esos síntomas?

-Mmm… creo que desde hace una semana doctor

-Señorita usted no tiene nada malo y los síntomas no fueron por haber comido algo en mal estado…

-¿NO?... y entonces que es lo que me pasa, ¿porque he tenido estos síntomas?

-Usted esta embarazada, simplemente por eso

-¿Embarazada?...yo… eso no puede ser…

-Le haremos unos exámenes para que este mas segura, felicidades…

-Esta bien doctor gracias-Salí del consultorio. Yo no podía estar embarazada… aun no lo creía, ese bebe era de Hotch…hace una semana que había dormido con el, Pero eso no había sido nada serio fue el alcohol el que nos hizo hacerlo. Como le iba a decir ¿Qué pasaría si no quería a mi bebe?, tenia que hablar con el lo antes posible.

…

-¿Hotch, puedo pasar?

-Claro Emily pasa

-Necesito hablar contigo…-levanto la mirada de sus papeles y me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Claro ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Aarón… estoy embarazada…

El semblante de Aarón cambio por completo, de una cara tranquila a una preocupada.

-¿Embarazada?... estas segura Emiy

-Si Aarón, hoy fui al doctor… este bebe es tuyo

-Yo… no se que decir Emily… yo no estoy listo para una responsabilidad como esta, tu y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Que le diré a Jack y a las demás personas…

-¿Y crees que yo si lo estoy?... nunca he tenido un bebe, no puedo hacerlo sola… además tu eres el padre

-¿Y eso es verdad?...

-¿A que te refiere? ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?... hace una semana dormí contigo, no se si recuerdas… porque hace una semana no parecías preocupado

-Emily esa vez fue un accidente…yo estaba tomado y creo que no razone lo que pasaría…

-Ya no hables mas Hotch, entiendo que creas que mi bebe sea solo un accidente de una calentura, me tengo que ir

Salí de la oficina de Hotch… no pude aguantar las lagrimas yo no lo creí de Hotch, del hombre del cual estaba enamorada, de una persona que pensé que era buena. Pero yo saldría adelante sola con mi hijo no necesitaba nada Hotch… ya no quería estar cerca de el, saber nada respecto a el.

N.A. ¿Que les pareció la historia? No se, creo que va a estar interesante, espero sus comentarios y que les guste! Y aun se pondrá mejor hahaha gracias XD


	2. Emily regresa

Gracias por los comentarios…no creo subir los capítulos rápido así que espero terminar la historia hoy y subir todos los capítulos , si no tendrán que esperar demasiado, pues estoy haciendo lo mejor ojala les guste mi nueva historia.

CAPITULO 2

-Hola JJ ¿has visto a Emily? Es tarde ya debería estar aquí

-¿No te han dicho Hotch?...ella se fue, no se nada de ella, donde esta, ni porque razón fue que se fue. Solo se que presento su renuncia a Strauss esta mañana y se fue.

-¿Qué? ¿Como sabes que se fue?

-Le he estado llamando y no me contesta ni en su casa ni en su celular…

-Gracias JJ

Emily se había ido por mi culpa, no podía ser no me había dado tiempo de explicarle…de aclarar las cosas. En ese momento estaba confundido, acababa de perder a mi esposa, Jack ni yo estábamos listos.

Emily no regresaba, debo decir que aun tenía esperanzas que ella regresara pero no era así. Solo tenia noticias por medio de JJ; era a la única que le que le hablaba y contestaba el teléfono. Yo le hablaba casi diario pero era en vano ella nunca me contestaba… si tan solo me hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad todo seria diferente.

Pasaron 2 años sin tener comunicación con ella. Aun recuerdo cuando JJ llego y dijo muy emocionada a todo el equipo

-¡Chicos Emily acaba de tener a su bebe, al fin a nacido!

En ese momento fue cuando comprendí que Emily me hacia falta… ella y mi bebe.

Estaba sentado en mi oficina pensando en todo esto, en como hubiera sido, ser una familia… fue cuando un grito de Gracia me sumió de pensamientos. Salí para ver lo que había sucedido.

Emily estaba ahí… había regresado, baje las escaleras y me dirigió hacia ellas dos

-Oh Emily no sabes cuanto te extrañe, y mira esta hermosura- Emily cargaba a una niña con pelo negro y tez blanca como Emily

-Gracias Penélope

-Es igualita a ti linda…¿puedo cargarla?

-Claro que si tómala

-Hola hermosa soy la tía Penélope…

-Hola Emily…

-Hola Hotch

No podía dejar de observar a esa niña, era tan encantadora, tan dulce…

-¿Ella es… es mi hija?...

-Si… ella es

-¿Como se llama?

-Jane…

García jugueteaba con ella, y Jane solo se reía. Era igual que su madre me sentí un poco triste al pensar que no estuve con ella.

-¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser parte de esto?

-Yo…

-¡Emily!-se escucho la voz de un hombre el cual estaba parado en la puerta de la unidad.

-William… que pasa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por Jane y por ti

-A claro está bien, solo espera un momento

-Está bien ¿quieres que me lleve a Jane?

-Claro, por favor

Él salió de la habitación con Jane

-¿Quién es el?-pregunte

-El es… es mi esposo

-¿Tu esposo? De que estas hablando Emily

-Lo siento Hotch me tengo que ir, William me espera.

-Espera, solo quiero pedirte un favor… necesito hablar contigo a solas…

-Muy bien Hotch cuando quieras podemos hablar

-¿Puede ser mañana? Te invito a tomar un café y hablamos

-Perfecto nos vemos mañana… Garcia me tengo que ir me saludas a todos

-Esta bien Emily, no sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte nena… adiós

N.A. Bueno solo logre terminar un capitulo hare todo lo posible por subir los demás, gracias


	3. La ultima noche juntos

Uy! esto se pone cada vez mas intenso… jejeje bueno disfruten y gracias por los comentarios.

CAPITULO 3

Me senté en la cafetería a esperar a Emily, no podía quitarme de mi mente lo que había pasado… ¿era su esposo? Eso no podía ser… ¿ella se habría olvidado de mi tan fácilmente?

Ella llego, era tan linda su lindo cabello, su hermosa figura, había sido un tonto en desaprovechar mi oportunidad de estar con ella…

-Hola Hotch

-Hola Emily… ¿Por qué no te trajo William?

-Él esta en una junta

-¿Y Jane?

-Ella se quedo con García y JJ, les pedí de favor que la cuidaran.

-No puedo fingir que no pasa nada ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Por que de un día a otro JJ me dice que te has ido… que habías renunciado?

-No sabia que hacer, me sentía desesperada y triste por lo que me había dicho…

-Em estaba confundido, no lo dije en verdad… ni siquiera me diste tiempo para explicarte, no me diste otra oportunidad, solo desapareciste.

-Yo pensé que iba a estar mejor sin ti, fue cuando conocí a William… el me acepto con un bebe, el me hizo sentir querida, no solo a mi si no que también a Jane la quiso como una hija. Decidí darle una oportunidad a el y al amor.

-¿Y porque a mi no me diste una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué nunca contestabas mis llamadas? Tan solo para saber algo sobre mi hija

-Yo solo quería olvidarte-Emily lloraba, yo sabia que no era feliz

-¿Olvidarme? ¿y porque has regresado?

-Solo vine a despedirme… mañana me voy a Italia. William acepto un trabajo, y yo solo quería despedirme correctamente no como la última vez.

-A Italia… muy bien te entiendo… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No… quiero ir a tu casa… por ultima vez quiero sentir tu tacto, tus labios… quiero sentir al hombre que ame durante tantos años…

Fuimos a mi casa, tal vez eso no era correcto, pero ella se marcharía para siempre y en verdad yo quería hacerlo.

-Pasa…

-¿Y Jack?

-El no esta se fue de campamento, una excursión por parte de su escuela…

Ella tomo mi cara y me beso, fuimos hacia mi cuarto. Sentir su piel, sus labios me trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

Emily desabrocho mi camisa y me la quito…yo fui levantando lentamente su blusa hasta que igualmente se la quite. Despacio comencé en su boca con besos llenos de amor y de pasión. Pronto fui por su cuello, su aroma me hipnotizaba, el simple hecho de escuchar sus gemidos me hacían sentir sensaciones que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Esa seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos, la última vez que nos entregaríamos por completo

-Te amo Emily

-Yo también Aaron…


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 4 OJALA LES GUSTE ESUN POCO CORTO PERO BUENO =d

CAPITULO 4

Nos sorprendió la mañana en mi cama, los dos abrazados.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Emily

-Las 8:00 de la mañana

-¿Qué? -Se levanto rápidamente y se puso su ropa-Es tardísimo…lo siento tengo que irme Aarón

-Espera Emiy… no te vallas…

-William se va a dar cuenta y me hará muchas preguntas, adiós te hablare cuando pueda… lo siento-salió de la casa corriendo.

Ella se iba ese día a las 12:00 y yo… tenia que ir a trabajar, dejaría ir a la mujer a la que amaba. Me arregle y me fui directo a la unidad.

No tuvimos caso, así que no Salí de mi oficina… solo me quede pensando en lo que había pasado ayer en la noche, en que Emily en ese momento estaba en el Aeropuerto apunto de abordar.

-¿Hotch?- Entro Rossi a mi oficina

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es lo que me pregunto ¿Qué pasa Aarón? ¿Por qué no has salido de tu oficina?

-Emily se va hoy…

-Si lo se, hoy ha venido a despedirse ¿Pero no entiendo porque estas triste?

-Hace 2 años dormí con ella y quedo embarazada, yo no se que es lo que pensaba al no haberla tratado como debía, al haber reaccionado tan mal, yo la amaba pero no se que pasaba por mi cabeza… y ella al siguiente día se fue.

Ahora que ha regresado y pienso que algo pasaría con nosotros me dice que se ha casado, y me vuelve a dejar. Ayer dormí de nuevo con ella, me dijo que me amaba por eso no entiendo el motivo por el cual me deja.

-Ósea que esa niña es tu hija, ¿y que fue lo que le dijiste?

-Yo dude que esa niña fuera mi hija, puse muchos peros…

-Ve al Aeropuerto, detenla…no dejes ir a la mujer a la que ama, no de nuevo Hotch

-No puedo hacer eso ella esta casada…

-Pero ella te dijo que te amaba, no recuerdas eso quiere decir que en verdad no ama a su esposo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo…

-esta bien te hare caso, gracias Dave .

YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL….


	5. Emily se marcha

HOLA! BUENO YA TERMINE EL CAPITULO 4 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MUCHO!... JAJAJA NO DEJEN DE REVISAR, CUALQUIERE QUEJA O SUGERENCIA, LA RECIBO CON MICHO GUSTO…

CAPITULO 4

Fui al Aeropuerto, tal vez lograra convencer a Emily que la amaba y de que no se fuera. El clima no era nada favorable, llovía muy fuerte lo que hacia que el transito fuera lento, eso no me podía estar pasando… tenia prisa y técnicamente estaba parado en la autopista. Al final logre llegar con tiempo aun, o al menos eso esperaba.

Entre y busque a Emily pero no la veía…había mucha gente y me resultaba difícil encontrarla, pero al fin puede verla ahí parada cargando Jane. Corrí hacia ellas dos.

-¡EMILY!-grite

-¿Hotch? ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?

- No podía vivir con esto, vine a convencerte de que no te vallas, quédate conmigo, dame otra oportunidad de entrar en tu vida, de ser una pareja… de ser una familia. Déjame ser tu esposo, casarme contigo ser felices Jack, Jane tu y yo… no te vallas Emily aun te amo y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi….

"_vuelo con destino a Italia, favor de abordar"_

_-_Perdóname Hotch, no puedo…yo tengo una vida, estoy casada…voy a extrañarte no puedo mentir, me dolerá tampoco puedo mentirte, compréndeme.

-Emily yo no te puedo olvidar, tal vez no te trate como debía hacerlo ¿crees que estos dos años no pensaba en ti? No te podía sacar de mi mente… porque te amo, siempre te he amado…dame una oportunidad mas. Si en algún momento te hice sentir mal, lo siento.

-Yo… Hotch perdóname por ser tan cobarde… yo también te amo pero no es fácil para mi…tengo ataduras simplemente creo que es lo que debemos hacer. Ojala algún día me perdones por dejarte, lo siento mucho. A mi también me duele todo esto.

-Emily ¿que dices?, no me hagas esto otra vez Em…

-Em ¿Por qué no has abordado? Que no ves que esta a punto de despegar el avión… agente Hotchner ¿Qué hace aquí?-llego William

-Yo Solo vine a despedirme de Emily…

-Estaba a punto de subir William… adiós Hotch, nos vemos…-Emily dijo a punto de llorar

-Hasta luego agente Hotchner, un placer conocerlo…-dijo William despidiéndose de mano

Emily subió al avión, todo se había acabado solo me dejo ahí llorando viendo como su avión despegaba y con un dolor terrible en mi corazón porque ya no volveré a verla.

Ya no tenia caso estar ahí, Emily se había ido para siempre con mi hija…

Salí de Aeropuerto hacia la Unidad… debía ir ese era mi trabajo, aunque en ese momento no era lo que mas quisiera hacer. Estaba demasiado triste, tan decepcionado que en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa con Jack.

MUY TRISTE! =( ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPIRULO TODAVIA NO SE ACABA…


	6. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

Hola! Perdón por tardar en subir los capítulos pero después de este periodo vacacional no tuve tiempo jejeje … pero bueno al fin subí el siguiente capitulo ojala les guste .

CAPITULO 6

EMILY

-¿Había hecho lo correcto? , Hotch me amaba y yo… lo dejaba. No podía aguantar las lagrimas por mas que lo intentaba.

-¿Qué tienes Emily?

-Nada es solo que… volver a ver a mi equipo me trajo muchos recuerdos

-Que bueno que te has despedido de ellos

-Oye William ¿podremos visitarlos verdad?

-Oh no Em… no voy a tener tiempo. Por eso digo que es bueno que te hayas despedido de ellos…

-Pero William…

-Pero nada Emily, ya dije no podremos venir no voy a tener tiempo por favor… no quiero enojarme

Que era lo que le pasaba a William ¿Por qué se portaba así? Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de mi decisión… yo sabia que no era feliz con William y aun asi estaba ahí con el rumbo a Italia.

…..

HOTCH

Desgraciadamente tuve que ir a la unidad, en esos momentos no quería estar ahí. Solo me hacia recordar los momentos que viví ahí con Emily, eso me hacia sentir fatal.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Dave

-Claro pasa

-¿Qué paso?

-Ella se fue… aun estaba ahí, pero dijo que no se podía quedar por mas que lo intente. Enserio que solo había llorado así por una mujer… por Haley

-Lo siento mucho Aarón… yo pensé que se quedaría, ella te amaba

-Lo mismo creí yo

-Te invito un trago… ahora intenta olvidar, el vino no es la mejor salida pero intento distraerte.

-No creo que sea fácil, acepto el trago… gracias Dave

Olvidarla no iba a ser fácil pero lo intentare… yo en verdad pensé que ella se quedaría, no es feliz con ese hombre, pero bueno decidió irse con el por algo. Solo les deseo lo mejor…

BUENO PUES GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS PETIT SIDLE, JORGITA , SELMC96 Y POR SEGUIR CASI TODAS MI HISTORIAS HAHAHA POR FAVOR NO DEJEN DE REVISAR =) GRACIAS…


	7. Errores

HEY NO PIENSEN QUE SE ACABO HE! JAJAJA TODAVIA SIGUE MUCHAS MAS =) PERDON POR EL RETRASO PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO.

CAPITULO 7

Ya una semana, la cual se me había hecho eterna. Algo le había pasado a William, no era el mismo…se había convertido en una persona controladora y machista, no me dejaba salir si no era con él, tenia que hacer algo pronto ya no soportaba estar así.

-Hola- llego William

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?

-Fue un día bastante relajado- se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me beso

-¿Y Jane?

-Esta en su habitación dormida…

-Perfecto una noche solo para nosotros dos- me beso y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

-William… hoy no por favor, estoy cansada, no tengo ganas

-Vamos Emily hace, meses que no estamos juntos

-Sera otro día- separe un poco a William- Solo hoy no ok

-Mira, no me interesa lo que digas hoy quiero hacerlo y ya…- la actitud de William cambio drásticamente, se torno violento y enojado

-Tranquilo William ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-¡CALLATE!- me tomo de la cintura y me tiro en el sillón, el rompió mi blusa. Yo le arañe la cara para quitármelo de encima, me pare pero el se enojo demasiado y me golpeo en la cara

-¡No estoy dispuesta a soportar esto!- subí por Jane, me iba a ir de ese lugar, no soportaría que el me golpeara.

-Em… yo, perdóname no se que me paso. Nunca volverá a suceder te lo juro.

-No te me acerques o llamo a la policía-Salí de la casa directo a Estados Unidos, aun no entiendo que paso.

….

HOTCH

Sonó el timbre de mi casa ¿Quién estaría tocando a las 5:00 de la mañana?, fui a la puerta y fue una sorpresa encontrarme a Emily parada ahí con Jane en sus brazos

-¿Emily? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Yo siento mucho molestarte a esta hora de la mañana Aarón, pero no tenia donde ir… ya es tarde y no quise ir con García, la iba a preocupar demasiado-Emily empezó a llorar

-Tranquila Emily, pasa ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué has regresado?

-El nunca se había portado así…nunca se había tornado violento, no debí irme con el

-¡Te golpeo!, no puede ser- en la mejilla derecha de Emily había un gran moretón

-Aarón perdóname

-¿Perdonarte porque?

-Por no aceptar tus propuestas, por no darte otra oportunidad haberme ido con el y ser tan tonta y ciega

-No debes disculparte Em, los humanos cometemos errores

-…tengo una pregunta

-dime ¿Cuál es?

-¿Tu me darás una segunda oportunidad?

-Claro que si…te amo, no sabes que feliz estoy de que estés de nuevo aquí

-Gracias por recibirme

-No hay de que- tome su mano, ella estaba muy alterada, había viajado desde Italia sola.

Acostamos Jane con Jack, era una imagen muy linda… mis dos hijos al fin juntos, nunca olvidaría ese momento. Lleve a Emily a mi alcoba debí dormir un poco.

-Si quieres puedo dormir abajo…

-No, quédate aquí conmigo

Cerré la puerta y me acosté junto a ella, la abrace fuertemente susurrándole en el oído miles de cosas, hasta que quedamos dormidos.

QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	8. LA VERDAD

OTRO DIA MAS!, OTRO CAPITULO MAS =)

CAPITULO 8

Había llegado el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Jack sobre Jane y Emily, estaba nervioso porque no sabia como lo tomaría… hace poco había perdido a su madre y no sabia como se sentiría.

Le explicamos a Jack que Jane era su hermana y que Em y yo empezaríamos a ser una pareja y formaríamos una familia, fue una gran alegría ver que el lo tomo de maravilla.

-Em, entonces ¿tú eres mi nueva mami? –pregunto Jack

-Pues…se puede decir que si, claro si tu quieres y me aceptas…

-Si, claro que si quiero ¿se casaran?

Hubo un momento de silencio, Emily volteo a verme con un mirada de confusión buscando un poco de ayuda

-Claro que nos casaremos pero no por ahora-conteste

-Está bien ¿puedo ir a jugar con Jane papi?

-Claro que si campeón, vendrá tu tía a cuidarlos mientras nosotros vamos a la unidad.

-Ok papi…-corrió hacia el cuarto a jugar con Jane

Salimos de la casa, íbamos a hablar con el equipo. Tenía un poco de miedo, tampoco sabía como lo tomarían era el jefe de Emily y yo la había embarazado ¿Qué pensarían sobre esto?, eran demasiadas las dudas que había en mi cabeza, la vos de Emily me interrumpió

-Aarón tengo una pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Em?

-Lo de casarnos… bueno ¿eso es cierto?

-Si Emily es cierto… solo estoy esperando a que te separes de ese hombre para poder vivir juntos y poder casarnos.

-Yo también quiero hacer eso-me sonrió- Te amo.

-Yo también

Bajamos del coche y entramos a la unidad. La primera reacción del equipo fue sorpresa al ver a Emily

-Nena ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido a Italia-dijo Morgan

-Si, pero comprendí que ese no era mi lugar, no era feliz con William, ustedes son como mi familia y quiero estar con todos, aquí soy feliz…

-Que bueno que regresaste cariño, pero ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cara? ¿Te lo hizo William?

-¡TE GOLPEO!-grito Morgan

-Si fue por eso que me fui, el cambio mucho desde que le dieron ese trabajo…y decidí irme de ahí antes de que esa situación se saliera de mis manos.

-Que bueno Emily, me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión- dijo Rossi

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rossi,la mayoría de las mujeres que son golpeadas deciden quedarse en silencio con sus maridos.-comento Reid

-Gracias chicos

Era hora de decirles, pero no sabia como empezar… había sido jefe de Emily y aunque ya no lo fuera seria extraño

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes-dijo Emily- Hace dos años Hotch y yo… bueno salimos a tomar un trago y pues… nos pasamos de copas y yo…bueno quede embarazada.

-¡JANE ES TU HIJA! Grito JJ- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron?

-Si ella es mi hija… nunca les dijimos por unos problemas que hubieron entre Emily y yo.

Les contamos todo, lo de Jane y que estábamos saliendo, me sentí un poco mas tranquilo cuando vi que el equipo tomo la noticia de buena gana y con mucho entusiasmo…

-¿Se vana casar?- pregunto Reid

-Si, pero eso será después- volteé a ver a Emily y le dirigí una sonrisa. Me sentía extremadamente feliz, amaba a Emily y ya no aguantaba mas quería casarme con ella y ser felices.

=) BUENO, HAGO LO MEJOR JEJEJE, HACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS =p


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Estábamos en casa cuando escuchamos golpes y gritos en la puerta…William había regresado por Emily

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Emily!, se que estas ahí…

-¿Que hace William aquí? ¿Como se entero de que estoy aquí?-pregunto Emily

-No lo se pero tranquila-abrí la puerta y ahí estaba William

-¿Dónde esta Emily?

-Tranquilo William, ella esta aquí conmigo

-¡Quiero hablar con ella!...

-Aquí estoy William-salió Emily-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Amor perdóname….yo te juro que no quise golpearte, no se que me paso. Vamos regresa conmigo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti por favor…

-William te parece si hablamos mañana, quiero que hables con mi abogado sobre el divorcio.

-Pero Em…

-Lo siento, nos vemos mañana esta bien… adiós- Emily cerro la puerta, ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

-¿Te puedo acompañar mañana si quieres?

-Claro me encantaría que estuvieras ahí conmigo –en ese momento sonó mi celular, era JJ

-¿Hotchner?

-Hola Hotch te necesitamos cuanto antes en la unidad no has llegado un nuevo caso, tendremos que salir de la ciudad

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-Hoy mismo, los policías no están dispuestos a tener mas muertes. Te esperamos en la unidad no tardes mucho.

-Está bien, ahora mismo estoy allá- colgué el celular

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Emily

-JJ tenemos un caso, me temo que saldré de la ciudad por unos días… lo siento mucho Emily yo quería acompañarte mañana.

-No te preocupes Aaron, no me pasara nada puedo ir sola.

Está bien-fui a hacer mis maletas, tenia que llegar cuanto antes a la unidad

-Bueno me tengo que, hare lo posible por llamarte

-Claro cuídate mucho, te esperaremos

-Adiós Em… te amo-me acerque y la bese tiernamente.

Salí de la casa directo hacia mi coche, durante el viaje no deje de pensar en lo tranquilo que me sentía de que Emily estuviera cuidando a mis dos hijos y de lo feliz que era de que ella estuviera ahí apoyándome.

DE NUEVO SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSA PERO ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONSEGUIR UN BETA, PERO HASTA HORA NO HE TENIDO RESPUESTAS… ASI QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDAMENTE =) GRACIAS POR LEER


	10. El divorcio

CAPITULO 10

COMO SIEMPRE TARDE JEJE =) SIENTO MUCHO QUE MIS CAPITULOS SEAN PEQUEÑOS PERO JAJA CREO QUE SE ME HACE ADECUADO HACI!, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS

EMILY

Le pedí a Jessica que cuidara a Jack y Jane mientras yo estuviera con William y mi abogado. Se me hizo extremadamente largo el camino, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Llegue al despacho de Kate mi abogada, ahí estaba William sentado

-Hola William…

-Hola Emily…oye solo un favor, necesito hablar contigo a solas antes de comenzar lo del divorcio

-Bien, como tu quieras…bueno ¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si William estoy segura

-Pero ¿Por qué te quieres divorciar Emily? tú sabes que yo te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti

-¿Me amas? Por dios William si me amara nunca me habrías golpeado…

-Es que tu no entiendes, no se que fue lo que me paso, yo nunca quise lastimarte…

-Pero lo hiciste…-hubo un momento de silencio, pero después William dijo

-¿Es por Hotch verdad?

-Si…, nunca debí irme contigo yo siempre he amado a Hotch

-Perdón por interrumpir-entro Kate-¿ya están listos?

-Si estamos listos-respondí

Muy bien lo único que necesito es una firma, bueno Emily firma aquí-me señalo el lugar donde debía firmar. Firme y fue inevitable voltear a ver a William, en verdad se veía triste

-Muy bien ahora William tu firma aquí por favor- igualmente Kate le señalo el lugar donde debía firmar, pero el solo se quedo observando el papel. Por un segundo pensé que no firmaría, pero al final arrastro la pluma por el papel

-Bueno pues yo me retiro los dejo un momento solos-Kate salió de la oficina

-Gracias William, hicimos lo correcto, tengo que irme…

-Espera Emily ¿Qué tiene Hotch que yo no tenga?

-Muchas cosas William, el me ama… tengo que rime cuídate -Salí de la oficina y deje a William ahí solo.

Al fin estaba divorciada y podría ser feliz con Aarón, siento lastima por William pero se que fue lo mejor para los do, yo nunca lo ame y fue un terrible error casarme con el. Ahora debía de empezar de cero con Hotch y mi familia…


	11. Después de una largo viaje

SIENTO MUCHO EL TARDARME EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERO SE ME PRESENTAN UNA SERIE DE SITUACIONES UN POCO DIFICILES, POR ESO ES QUE TARDO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULO PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CAPITULO 11

Fue un caso extremadamente difícil, un asesino de 10 mujeres no fue fácil de atrapar. Extrañe mucho a mis hijos y a Emily, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella por lo consiguiente no sabia nada del divorcio… pero al fin estaba en casa.

Me dirigí a la casa, estaba muy cansado y ya era tarde. Abrí la puerta de la casa y ahí estaban los 3 jugando Jack, Jane y Emily, en cuanto Jack me vio corrió hacia mí

-¡PAPI!-lo abrace y cargué

-Jack, hola campeón ¿como estas?

-Bien te extrañe mucho…

-Ya también Jack

-Em y yo te preparamos un pastel porque Jane aun no puede hacer pasteles

-Enserio gracias estoy ansioso por comer una rebanada de ese rico pastel-volteé a ver a Emily, ella me dirigió una sonrisa

-¿Y donde esta la hermosa Jane?-la tome y cargue ella solo me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y yo no recibiré un saludo?-dijo Em con tono burlón

-Claro que si, hola-la bese- los extrañe demasiado a los tres

-Papa, ¿no vas a comer tu pastel?

-Oh claro casi se me olvida, se ve delicioso… pero después de comer el pastel te iras a dormir ok, ya es tarde

-Está bien

Nos sentamos a comer una rebanada de pastel, hace mucho que no veía a Jack tan feliz, y creo que yo tampoco había estado tan feliz. Estar con Emily era algo fantástico ella nos hacia sentir bien.

-Bueno es tarde ya deben ir a dormir los dos-me dirigí a Jack

No aun no, por favor

-Lo siento es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela- lo lleve a la cama-Descansa campeón-Salí de la habitación y fui con Emily ella me esperaba en nuestra habitación.

-Perdón por no llamarte, pero en verdad no tuve tiempo de llamarte… fue un caso muy difícil

-Te entiendo, descuida Aarón

-¿Cómo te fue con William? Y lo del divorcio

-Bien creo que te dará gusto escuchar que al fin estoy divorciada, siento un poco de tristeza por William se veía destrozado, pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

-¿Te arrepientes Emily?

-…No claro que no, porque lo hice por una persona a la cual amo

-Muy bien, te parece si dormimos, estoy un poco cansado

-Claro, buenas noches cariño

-Buenas noches, te amo Em

…

BUENO, BUENO MUY CURSI LO HACEPTO JAJAJA BUENO PUES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE REMONTARA A UN AÑO DESPUES DE ESTO. PERO BUENO MEJOR LEANLO LO TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDAMENTE OK.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR REVISANDO.°° FERNY =)°°


	12. una pelea con mi madre

HOLA, HOLA! DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA =)

CAPITULO 11

EMILY

Sonó el timbre, apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana de un sábado… como era de esperarse aun no estábamos arreglados y seguíamos en pijama. Estábamos en el comedor desayunando

-¿Quien será?-pregunte- ¿Tenias alguna visita prevista Aarón?

-No claro que no, yo voy a abrir- Aarón camino hacia la puerta

-Hey Jack no juegues con la comida cariño- le dije a Jack, pero de pronto escuche que Aarón hablaba con alguien así que decidí ir

-¡Embajadora Prentiss!, que sorpresa ¿que hace por aquí?

-Buenos días agente Hotchner, vengo a ver a mi hija me dijeron que estaba aquí…y yo estoy de visita en la ciudad

-¡MAMÁ!-dije-pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Es lo que me pregunto yo… que haces en la casa de tu ex jefe en pijama, y porque diablos no me dijiste que te ibas a divorciar de William. Exijo que me respondas estas dos preguntas-sonaba muy enojada

-Yo… es una larga historia mamá

-Pues quiero me la cuentes…-Aarón dejo entrar a mi madre a la casa

-Oh Jane, mi amor como estas hermosa-cargo a su nieta

-Jack lleva a Jane al cuarto, y juega con ella esta bien- Hotch se dirigió a Jack, el salió de la habitación con Jane

-Bueno ahora si explíquenme que es lo que pasa

-Primero que nada quiero explicarte el porque no te dije de mi divorcio con William, el me golpeo… no quería preocuparte y yo pensé que seria lo mejor

-¿Qué es lo que dices?, eso no puede ser cierto… William me llamo y el parecía muy triste en verdad

-¿te llamo? Solo eso me faltaba, que trajera a mi madre para hablar conmigo y convencerme de regresar con el

-Yo no creo que fuera para eso, lo siento mucho Emily no sabia que el te había golpeado… te lo juro

-Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes

-y que haces en la casa de tu ex jefe no me has respondido esa pregunta ¿acaso están saliendo juntos?

-Si, bueno en realidad…

-Desde hace vario tiempo- me interrumpió Aarón

-¿Hace vario tiempo? A que se refiere

-Bueno es que Jane es hija de Aarón, es otra larga historia…

¿¡QUE? Y cuando se supone que me dirías eso, tú me dijiste que no tenia padre Emily… que diablos pasa por tu cabeza en no quererme decir las cosas importantes en tu vida

-Perdóname, pero ese momento fue muy difícil… no lo comprenderías

Ya entiendo Emily, no me quieres en tu vida ¿verdad?

-No mamá… perdóname no es eso

-me tengo que ir Emily ya es tarde, al menos me alegro que ahora si me hallas contado la verdad. Me despides de Emily por favor… Hasta luego agente Hotchner, adiós Emily-salió del departamento

Me sentía fatal, nunca habíamos tenido la mejor relación madre he hija pero ella me importaba y ahora estaba enojada conmigo

-Tranquila cariño, mañana hablas con ella esta de visita en la ciudad

-Oh dios Aarón… porque no le dije la verdad- no pude contener las lagrimas y comencé a llorar

-Tranquila linda, ella te perdonara. -Aarón me abrazo y me beso

BUENO PUES CREO QUE NO TENGO NINGUN COMENTARIO


	13. Reconciliación con mi madre

Hola pues este capitulo más que nada es la continuación del pasado…

CAPITULO 12

Al día siguiente fui a la casa donde se estaba hospedando mi madre, la noche anterior no había podido descansar…sentía una gran culpabilidad por lo que me había dicho mi mamá.

Como era de esperarse la casa era muy lujosa, toque el timbre de la casa y se escucho en la bocina de timbre una voz de un hombre.

-¿Residencia Flower House?

-Buenos días, disculpe se encuentra la señora Elizabeth Prentiss

-Claro ¿Quién la busca?

-Su hija Emily Prentiss…

-Muy bien, espere un momento- un hombre salió y abrió la puerta. Me llevo hacia una oficina dentro de la casa, toco a la puerta y sonó la voz de mi madre

-Adelante- pase y ahí estaba sentada revisando unos papeles, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que mi presencia hasta que hable

-Hola mamá…

-Emily… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- alzó la mirada

-Yo, vine a hablar contigo… sobre lo de ayer, creo que no debemos estar así mamá

-¿Así? , discúlpame Emily pero por lo que te veo no te importa que yo sepa algo de tu vida

-Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte madre…

-Ya no me tienes que explicar nada, ya lo se todo… es solo que me siento mal, mi propia hija no me toma en cuenta ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?, porque no me consultaste sobre el divorcio con William?... el era un buen hombre hija…

-Por dios mamá, el me golpeo y a eso le llama un hombre bueno

-Tal vez nunca mas lo volvería a hacer Emily, ¿lo pensaste bien?

-Por este tipo de cosas no te cuento lo que pasa en mi vida… si tan solo por una vez aceptaras mis decisiones, Hotch también es un buen hombre… el me ama

-¿Un buen hombre?, déjame recordarte que primero no quería a tu hija, y William te acepto con ella, hable con el y esta muy arrepentido

-Ni lo intentes mamá… no voy a regresar con el aunque me lo pidas tu… yo vine a arreglar las cosas contigo no con William, yo solo quiero que me perdones y estar como antes.

- Perdona Emily yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… esta bien te perdono, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa

-¿Qué es eso que me quieres decir?

-No acepto a Hotch, se que es un hombre bueno yo lo conozco, pero no voy a aceptar que te haya dejado sola cuando estabas embarazada.

-Está bien… podre vivir con eso-le dirigí una sonrisa

-Otra cosa más… me gustaría ver a Jane mas seguido.

-Claro que puedes verla, cuando quieras nunca te prohibiré que veas a tu nieta

-Gracias cariño…

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella nunca me había llamado "cariño", en su cara se veía felicidad

-Bueno, ¿entonces como siempre?

-Como siempre… Em ¿Cuál fue la primera palabra de Jane?

-Mamá…

-Oh… igual que tu, tu primera palabra fue mama- me sonrió, se levanto de su silla y me abrazo. Eso fue extraño tomando en cuenta que nunca habíamos sido muy unidas. Pero eso me alegro

-Me tengo que ir mamá… nos vemos luego ok

-Esta bien, adiós

Salí de la oficina, esa había sido la charla mas larga y agradable que había tenido con mi madre, estaba un poco mas tranquila de saber que ya todo estaba bien y que ella me había perdonado.

TENIA QUE QUEDAR BIEN CON SU MADRE, NO ME GUSTAN LAS FAMILIAS ROTAS JEJE XD OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO =d


	14. La propuesta

CAPITULO 13

Ese mismo día se cumplía un año de estar viviendo juntos Emily y yo. Tantas cosas y momentos que vivimos juntos como las primeras vacaciones como familia, el primer cumpleaños que pase con Jane y por supuesto su primer palabra. Cada vez me enamoraba mas de Emily, pensaba pedirle matrimonio ese mismo día…

-¿Me llamaste Hotch?-entro Dave

-Si, adelante toma asiento

-¿Qué pasa Hotch?

-Bueno pues Emily y yo cumplimos un año de vivir juntos

-Me alegro mucho Hotch, felicidades.

-Gracias, le voy a pedir a Em que se case conmigo, y pues yo solo quería contártelo… me gustaría que me ayudaras a planear una sorpresa

-creo que has venido con el hombre correcto- me dirigió una sonrisa

-Gracias Dave, quiero que sea algo especial…

-Y lo será Hotch, créeme lo se, no necesitas una sorpresa o una cena muy lujosa ni nada de eso, mejor se mas casual se que eso le gustara a Emily… solo debes hacerlo con el corazón y todo saldrá bien

-¿Enserio crees que funcione?, estoy algo…nervioso

-Tranquilo no debes porque estarlo, todo saldrá de maravilla… Ahora te parece si vamos a tomar un trago para que se te quiten los nervios.

-Claro eso me caería muy bien-

Salimos de la oficina, Dave aunque no diera buenas ideas para una propuesta era un buen amigo que siempre me daba buenos consejos.

EMILY

Sonó mi celular, acababa de salir de la casa de mi madre

-¿Hola?-conteste

-Hola cariño, oye me preguntaba si ¿quisieras salir hoy en la noche a cenar conmigo?

-Claro que si ¿a que hora?

-Yo paso por ti a las 8:00 saliendo del trabajo…

-¿Pero con quien se quedaran los niños?

-No te preocupes por eso ya lo he arreglado, ira a cuidarlos Jessica

-Bueno, eso es perfecto, entonces hasta el rato…adiós

-Adiós Em

Hace tanto que no salíamos a cenar, ese día cumplíamos un año de esta viviendo juntos tal vez a eso se debía la cena. No tenia ni idea de que ponerme, pero al final me decidí por un vestido.

-¡Emily estas lista!-escuche a Aarón gritar desde la sala, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala donde él me esperaba.

-Estoy lista… no sabia que ponerme ¿es adecuado este vestido para el lugar a donde me llevaras?

-Claro que si es perfecto, te ves hermosa – se acerco y me dio un beso

-Bueno pues vámonos- dije

Salimos de la casa, estaba un poco extraño se notaba muy nervioso pero a la vez feliz…como si algo fuera a pasar esa noche. Llegamos al restaurante, el cual se me hacia muy conocido pero no lograba recordarlo.

-Buenas noches-dijo el recepcionista- ¿Tienen reservado?

-Si, esta reservado a mi nombre… Aarón Hotchner

-Ok, pasen conmigo por favor- nos llevo a un jardín en la parte trasera del restaurant y nos sentamos en una mesa con velas pendidas, todo era muy romántico.

-¿No recuerdas este lugar?-pregunto Aarón

-Se me hace conocido pero no logro recordar…

-Aquí fue nuestra primera cita hace dos años, solo que nosotros estuvimos adentro.

-Oh claro ya recuerdo y bueno ¿a que se debe esta cena?

-Te lo diré mas al rato ok hay que comer algo…

Cenamos, reímos y platicamos durante el transcurso de la velada, al final Aarón dijo

-Emily tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿Al fin me dirás el porque de esta cena?

-Si, bueno… es algo difícil-soltó una risa nerviosa- Hace algunos años conocí el amor con Haley pero ahora lo vuelvo a sentir por ti. Quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, se que tu eres la mujer indicada- se levanto de su asiento y se incoo a lado mío- y quiero saber si tu Emily Prentiss ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –puso el anillo en mi dedo

-Oh Aarón, dios mío esto es hermoso… yo…

LO DEJARE EN SUSPENSO JAJA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PUES MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO ESTEN BIEN =d


	15. Chapter 15

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, QUERIA DEJARLO UN POCO EN SUSPENSO PERO CREO QUE ES EVIDENTE LA RESPUESTA =)

CAPITULO 155

-Yo… claro que acepto - lo abrace y bese, no cabía de la emoción, pensé que nunca llegaría este momento. Desde hace mucho que había soñado con ese lindo y tierno momento

-Te amo Emily- tomo mi mano-Gracias por estar conmigo

-Yo también te amo…

…..

HOTCH

Sonó la alarma de mi despertador, la noche anterior había sido una de las mejores que había pasado. Emily dormía tranquila entre mis brazos, no quería despertarla así que trate de moverme despacio pero fue imposible; Em se despertó y me dijo

-No cariño, quédate un rato más…

-Lo siento mucho tengo que ir a trabajar, oye te parece si hoy le damos la noticia al equipo…

-Claro que si… llegare dentro de unas horas para que no los interrumpa en el trabajo ¿te paree bien?

-Claro es perfecto, bueno entonces te veo al rato- le di un beso y Salí de la habitación.

Llegue a la unidad, teníamos un caso de tres hombres asesinados, estábamos a punto de salir cuando llego Emily

-Hola chicos ¿están muy ocupados? Es que tenemos que hablar con ustedes Hotch y yo

-Estábamos a punto de salir, pero tenemos tiempo-contesto Morgan

-Bueno la razón de que Emily este aquí es porque... nos vamos a casar-conteste

-¡Oh dios mío!- grito García-eso es genial

-Muchas felicidades- Rossi nos abrazo al igual que los demás del equipo

-Exijo ser madrina-dijo JJ

-Claro que serás mi madrina JJ-contesto Emily- Creo que me retiro no quiero quitarles mas tiempo.-Ella salió de la unidad

-¿Y que tal te fue con la cita?-me pregunto Dave

-Muy bien, estaba muy nervioso pero al final todo salió bien, estoy tan contento Dave ella es la mujer mas hermosa y linda… solo faltan unos meses para la boda y eso me poner nervioso pero a la vez feliz.

-Me alegra mucho Hotch, oye yo también exijo ser tu padrino…-comenzó a reírse y yo lo seguí

-Claro que lo serás, te lo prometo. Quiero darle la boda de sus sueños a Emily y espero que ahora si me ayudes Dave…

-Esta bien Aarón te lo prometo… bueno pues vámonos que ya no hay nadie aquí-salimos de la sala de juntas directo a nuestras camionetas.

Me sentía muy contento, ellos lo habían tomado muy bien, y yo ya no podía esperar 4 mese para la boda. Estaba tan ansioso de ser el esposo de Emily, pero como dicen los meses se pasan volando….

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO ESTA HISTORIA =)


	16. Mi vestido de novia

BUENO PUES, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA LISTO…ESPERO NO LES ABURRA ESTA HISTORIA =p

CAPITULO 16

HOTCH

Los mese se pasaron volando, los preparativos para la boda apenas y nos dejaban tiempo para hablar a solas Emily y yo.

3 meses se habían pasado demasiado rápido… solo faltaba un mes y estaría casado con Emily, ella se notaba entusiasmada siempre con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja…pero ese día era diferente.

-¿Qué pasa Em? ¿Qué tienes mi amor?-pregunte a Emily

-Yo… estoy un poco triste, es que bueno mi madre no quiere asistir a la boda. No se que es lo que le pasa nosotras dos ya habíamos arreglado todo.-ella no podía contener las lagrimas y lloraba

-Tranquila se que ella vendrá… no puede dejar a su hija el día de su boda, y si es por mi dile que no viene a esta boda por mi si no por su hija.

-No se me hace justo, tú le caías tan bien… porque se comporta así…

-Me gustaría saberlo, pero debe tener sus razones…-Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir

-Hola Hotch, esta Emily-pregunto JJ

-Claro pasen, ella esta en la sala.

-Emily estas lista-Penélope se dirigió a Emily que estaba sentada en el sofá

-¿Lista para que?-pregunto Emily

-Nena falta un mes para tu boda y no recuerdas de lo que te hablo… Vamos a ir por tu vestido…

-Claro el vestido, lo siento es solo que tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos Emily se nos hace tarde.

Las tres mujeres salieron de la casa a comprar su vestido de Emily, el vestido que usaría dentro de un mes…

EMILY

Siempre era agradable ir de compras con las chicas, y buena en esa ocasión no fue la excepción., solo que me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera ahí para darme su punto de vista. Me probé demasiados vestidos, pasamos por cientos de tiendas, todos eran hermosos pero ninguno me convencía… hasta que llegamos a una tienda donde estaba el vestido perfecto.

Color hueso, con una cola enorme, liso estilo años 50s, el velo era sencillo pero lindo, simplemente era el vestido que quería usar, era hermoso.

-¡Oh dios! Ese vestido es hermoso-dije

-Pues pruébatelo nena-dijo García

Entramos a la tienda y me lo probé… no cavia duda, me había enamorado de ese vestido. Se me veía muy bien y era lo que yo necesitaba.

-Es perfecto Emily, te ves hermosísima…-dijo JJ

-Estoy de acuerdo con JJ, eres como la novia perfecta- Penélope me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

-Me encanto, me lo llevo chicas-les dije a JJ y Gracia

Salimos de la tienda con mi vestido, estaba muy emocionada y contenta. Solo faltaba un mes… eran tan poco que no podía creerlo, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido.

HAY ME ENCANTO ME IMAGINO SU VESTIDO HERMOSO =d HEHE, Y COMO SE VERIA…DIOS NECESITAMOS VER A EMILY DE NOVIA!


	17. Nervios Prenupciales

UN POCO DE NERVIOS PRENUPCIALES POR EL MALDITO DE WILLIAM

CAPITULO 17

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba William ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, él no debería de estar afuera de mi casa, por dios que era lo que quería.

-¿William que sorpresa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Emily… ¿puedo pasar?

-…claro William, al menos me hubieras avisado que venias…

-Lo siento mucho Emily , lo que pasa es que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y bueno la casa esta muy sola desde que se fueron, y yo quería pasar estas dos semanas con Jane…creo que me encariñe mucho con ella, ¿Me dejaras estar con ella verdad?

-Claro que si… no puedo prohibir que la veas.

-¿Y donde esta?, no la he visto…

-Esta con su tía y con Jack…

-Ah con su tía que bien, ¿y Hotch?

-Esta trabajando-el me miro fijamente a los ojos-emm… ¿quieres un té o un vaso con agua?

-Si un vaso con agua esta bien, gracias…

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, William no solo venia a ver a Jane, sabia muy bien sus intenciones pero mientras no tratara de hacer otra cosa estaría bien.

-Bueno puedes venir mañana por Jane, solo te pido que la traigas antes de la 7:00. Ok

-Claro te lo prometo- hubo un momento de silencio, trataba de hacer que William se fuera pero simplemente no hacia caso. Me senté a su lado en el sillón, y el se acerco y me beso, lo primero que hice fue alejarme de el

-¡William! ¿Que estas haciendo?, acaso no entiendes tu y yo ya estamos divorciados, lo nuestro ya fue. Además solo falta un mes para mi boda y no le voy a hacer esto Hotch.

-Por dios ¿Por qué a el no le haces eso y a mi si?...

-¿De que hablas?

-No soy tonto, no recuerdas cuando te acostaste con el cuando aun estabas casada conmigo… no creas que no me di cuenta.

-Yo… perdóname, pero es que es difícil…

-Solo quiero que pienses lo que vas a hacer, recuerda porque termino su matrimonio con Haley. Habrá días en los que no lo veras, y quien te dice que no hará lo mismo que hizo contigo.

-¿De que hablas William?

-Tu y el empezaron a salir cuando aun estaba casado con Haley ¿No recuerdas?...mira yo no quiero arruinar tu matrimonio pero solo quiero que no comentas un error Emily… Bueno ya me voy, vengo mañana por Jane, piénsalo, adiós- se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa

Había sentido los llamados "nervios prenupciales" pero nunca tanto como ese día, yo sabía que lo que me había dicho William era para que no me casara. En una parte tenia razón no vería a Aarón durante días yo trabaje con el y lo sabia perfectamente, y aunque me doliera ¿Qué tal si hacia lo que había hecho conmigo? Me dolía pensar en la posibilidad de que tal ves yo había sido una causa de su divorcio.

No estaba segura si debía casarme, era un gran paso …


	18. No me caso

ESTE CAPITULO ES PEQUEÑO PORQUE NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS QUE PLASMAR XD

CAPITULO 18

-No me caso…

-¿Qué dices Emily?, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Es que William me dijo cosas que son muy ciertas… tengo miedo que lo nuestro no funcione. ¿Qué debo hacer madre?

-Emily yo te puedo decir que no te cases, pero eso no es el caso, tu debes tomar tus decisiones… solo has lo correcto, no quiero que te arrepientas de la decisión que tomes…

-No se que hacer, yo no debería sentir esto, yo amo a Hotch…- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos

-Todavía tienes un mes para pensarlo bien… -me abrazo fuertemente. Ni siquiera sabía porque había ido con mi madre.

-¿Qué tal si tiene razón William?

-¿Razón de que Emily?-pregunto mi mamá

-¿Que pasa si Hotch hace lo mismo que hizo Haley?

-No Emily, lo de ellos ya no era igual. Tranquilízate y piénsalo bien. Todavía tienes suficiente tiempo.

-Esta bien mamá, gracias por escucharme…

-No hay problema, por cierto… no le hagas caso a William, sabes que el solo quiere arruinar lo tuyo y Hotch. Sabes que el aun esta enamorado de ti.

-Lo se , gracias mamá.

…


	19. Chapter 19

OH MI DIOS! ESTOY SUPER FELIZ PORQUE PAGET REGRESA A LA SERIE… CREO QUE MI HISTORIA SE PUEDE VOLVER REALIDAD JOJO. DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE ESTADO UN POCO ATAREADA.

CAPITULO 19

Solo faltaban unas semanas y no era posible que yo estuviera indecisa en casarme. Hace algunos meses lo deseaba demasiado, pero ahora solo no quería hacerlo. No sabía porque ¿tal vez había sido por lo que me había dicho William?, solo quería que eso pasara pronto.

Hotch llego ese día cansado de trabajar, en realidad casi siempre llegaba cansado y muy tarde.

-Hola Em, ¿ya se durmieron los niños?

-Si hace poco rato, Aarón ¿me preguntaba si mañana podemos ir con los niños a algún centro de diversiones?

-No creo poder Emily, tengo demasiado trabajo, será luego.

-¡Tenia razón William! ¿Esto va a ser así?- no se que me paso en ese momento, solo explote y le grite a Hotch, tal vez fue inconscientemente… estaba demasiado enojada y presionada

-¿Qué? ¿Tenia razón William?... ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Emily?

-Nada… yo… olvídalo Aarón estoy cansada

-No Emily ¿Cuándo viste a William?, exijo que me explique en que tiene razón.

-El estuvo ayer aquí, y bueno me dijo cosas sin importancias… enserio no pasa nada solo estoy un poco estresada. Es que no quiero que sea siempre así… que siempre llegues tarde y no pases tiempo con nosotros…

-Emily tu mejor que nadie deberías de entenderme, no es fácil para mi… pero tratare de hacer lo posible para llegar mas temprano. No hagas caso a lo que te diga ese hombre, sabes que yo los amo a los tres más que nunca.-se acerco a mi y me abrazo me sentía un poco aliviada.

-Esta bien… no se si me quiero casar-solté finalmente

-¿Qué? Emily no estas hablando enserio verdad

-No lo se estoy algo nerviosa…

-Solo tenemos unas cuantas semanas, no te puedes arrepentir ahora.

Todavía hay tiempo Aarón solo déjame calmarme un poco…


	20. dos semanas para la boda

CAPITULO 20

Tenia muchas dudas, pero solo faltaban dos semanas… no podía hacerle eso a Hotch, no me podía hacer eso a mi misma, solo eran los nervios estoy segura de que pasaran… o al menos eso espero.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban saliendo perfectamente, miles de biscochos para la recepción habían sido pedidos. Todos estaban muy emocionados, mi madre había hablado conmigo, ella asistiría a la boda, en cierta forma eso me ponía feliz.

Aarón había estado un poco serio conmigo, después de lo que le había dicho creo que era de esperarse. La casa estaba llena de arreglos florales los cuales serian puestos en el jardín y en las mesas de los invitados.

-Em, quiero hacerte una oferta-me dijo Aarón

-¿Qué tipo de oferta?-le pregunte

-Bueno, esta semana tenemos un caso así que voy a tener que salir por algunos días, el caso es que llegando del caso me gustaría llevarlos a ustedes tres a algún lugar a pasear. Creo que tienes razón he pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos… vámonos durante una semana a la playa, o al campo, donde quieran ustedes.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-Claro que si… los amo y quiero pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pero, solo faltan dos semanas ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir con esto de la boda?

-No te preocupes Emily, faltan dos semanas, además que importa si nos vamos la última semana y solo regresamos hasta el día de nuestra boda. Vamos a estar juntos y creo que eso es lo importante.

-Esta bien, claro que acepto tu propuesta cariño… oye perdóname por haber dudado de casarme contigo… es solo que estoy muy nerviosa y bueno creo que las palabras de William no me ayudaron para nada.

-Era de esperarse de William, ¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?

-Si, por supuesto- lo tome de la cara y lo bese

-Esta bien, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar… te amo cariño nos vemos dentro de 3 días.

-Te extrañaremos mucho.

-Yo también los extrañare pero solo son 3 días. Adiós amor. Salió de la casa

Creo que todo estaba un poco mejor, me sentía mas tranquila, creo que el seria así con nosotros… aunque fueran algunos días el estaría con nosotros y eso me alegraba…

TAN SOLO 2 SEMANAS, YA CASI SE ACABA LA HISTORIA… ME RETIRARE UN MES DE ESTO DE HACER HISTORIAS =) PERO POR FAVOR SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC


End file.
